O Canto Pacífico
by C. Renault
Summary: Durante todo seu casamento com Ron, Hermione se sentia como uma brisa de inverno. Com Harry ela descobriu que podia simplesmente ser uma chuva de verão.
1. Chapter 1

Não sei explicar quando exatamente comecei a trair Ron, mesmo porque talvez não consiga exatificar o que é trair.

Talvez eu tenha começado a traí-lo antes mesmo de nos casar, quando eu vi que não estava apaixonada e nada lhe disse. Eu deveria ter parado todo o noivado e simplesmente ter ido embora. Talvez eu devesse ter lhe explicado que não era hora de darmos um passo tão grande quanto aquele; grandes passos geralmente nos levam a grandes tombos.

Talvez eu tenha começado a traição quando eu comecei a passar mais tempo no trabalho do que com meu marido, em casa, debaixo das cobertas fazendo coisas que deixaria até o diabo envergonhado. A maior traição seria essa? O desprezo que comecei a dedicar somente ao meu marido? As vezes que o deixei falando sozinho e simplesmente me dediquei a outras atividades?

Todos sempre me disseram que casamento não era fácil, mas era completamente suportável quando se amava parceiro. E os comentários eram muito mais positivos quando se conhecia a tanto tempo o conjugue, como era o meu caso com o Ron.

"Quando se conhece muito bem o marido, Hermione, tudo é mais fácil. A convivência é mais pacifica, a relação é mais harmoniosa!" disse me uma vez a Sra. Weasley, me fazendo concordar inteiramente com ela. Me dando uma sensação até de satisfação pelo bom prognóstico que vinha para o meu casamento.

Obviamente, hoje eu não concordo com isso. O que é casamento? É só chegar em um grau de intimidade tão grande, em que escovas de dentes são divididas? Em que não se usa pimentão na comida, pois o seu parceiro não gosta? É compartilhar dívidas e uma conta em Gringotes? Infelizmente, isso é apenas convivência, e o ser humano possui a capacidade de conviver com semi desconhecidos, e simplesmente não ser apaixonada por eles.

Foram dias difíceis pra mim e Ron. Era como se nosso casamento tivesse chegado a um beco sem saída. Nós não nos divertíamos mais, e as brigas eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Passavamos muito tempo na casa da familia dele, onde eu sempre acabava sentada sozinha no sofá, conversando com Harry.

Por um momento eu me sentia a mesma Hermione dos tempos de colégio, onde eu era a garota mais inteligente, tão cheia de vida...

E foi então que o bebê veio. Uma coisa inesperada pra mim, mas tão certa na casa dos Weasleys. De repente eu deixava de ser Hermione, a Auror, a esposa, a nora, a cunhada, pra simplesmente me tornar em Hermione mãe. Já não bastava perder as roupas que me serviam, as minhas noites de sono, as atenções direcionadas a mim, de repente eu também havia perdido minha identidade. Uma outra traição, uma traição a mim mesma, que me corroia a alma. Não que eu não amasse minha filha, longe disso. Amava a pequena Rose, meu mais precioso tesouro, mas o casamento tinha acabado comigo.

Ron de repente começou a viajar mais a trabalho. Nunca estava em casa, e quando estava, era a vez dele de simplesmente me ignorar. Eu e Rose passávamos muito tempo então na casa do Sr. e Sra. Weasley, ela com toda sua ociosidade de bebê, e eu com toda minha solidão de quem acabara perdendo toda a vida que tinha. Eu sempre sorria, brincava, ria e fazia meus feitiços, sempre lendo muito, porém nunca sentindo uma felicidade verdadeira.

Quando nasceu Hugo, meu filho mais novo, outra traição atingiu Ron. Eu queria ir embora. Talvez ele nunca tivesse entendido, mas eu simplesmente precisava ir. Eu precisava de uma vida só nossa, precisava de um lugar pra chamar de meu e recriar a minha personalidade. Eu sentia como se dentro de mim, tocasse permanentemente um rock agitado. Uma inquietação assolava meu ser, e de repente nada conseguia me manter parada. Eu queria ir embora, para uma ilha distante, e passar horas beijando Ron. Queria mostrar que eu era a Hermione com quem ele havia casado, que eu ainda tinha uma alma. Eu queria sair de perto da familia dele e simplesmente criar uma outra familia enorme só pra gente, e depois de quem sabe criar uma identidade única, voltar e nos entrosar. Era esse meu plano, e de repente, toda a causa da minha felicidade. Eu via um jeito de fugir do caos que o nosso casamento tinha se tornado, de recriar a nossa paixão.

Hoje eu percebo que passei dias delirando sobre isso. Eu comprava coisas pra minha viagem imaginária e já arquitetava planos, esquecendo que Ron sempre só ria quando eu comentava disso com ele. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido o meu objetivo nesse plano todo, o plano para nos salvar.

E aí que veio a primeira traição dele: Ron não queria a salvação para nós.

* * *

**N/A: **A fic, na verdade, é uma short que eu decidi dividir em três capitulos. O primeiro, como vêem, não tem muita HH action, porque é só pra vocês entenderem como é que vai chegar no que... bem... no que vai chegar. Desculpe qualquer erro, a fic não foi betada. x)

xoxo babies!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capitulo**

A garrafa de vinho estava rolando pela pia. A terceira delas, era importante frisar. A roupa na lavanderia estava acumulada, e em pouco tempo nada teríamos pra vestir, e o jantar não tinha intenção de ser feito. Como não tinha sido nas outras da semana, e quem sabe do mês. As muitas mamadeiras de Rose a Hugo ainda estavam sujas, e o cheiro de leite já azedo estava revirando o meu estômago, porém, eu simplesmente não conseguia lavar a louça. Era uma simples feitiço, e eu não conseguia!

Ginny havia passado uns dias antes pra levar as crianças pra sua casa, afim de "brincarem" um pouco.

Mas era claro que não foi por isso que levaram meus filhos. A família do meu _querido esposo_ não confiava em mim como mãe, essa era a verdade. Talvez eu também não confiasse em mim mesma, afinal sempre que um deles chorava, eu sempre acabava nervosa. Eu amava meus bebês, profundamente. Mas em contrapartida, eu odiava a minha casa, a minha rotina, o meu próprio inferno. Diariamente eu pedia a Merlin pra botar fogo em todos aqueles pertences que pareciam ser de outra Hermione Weasley, enquanto eu simplesmente viajava com meus filhos.

Ron pareceu agüentar a barra da minha loucura na primeira semana. Ele mesmo arrumava a casa, alimentava as crianças, tentava conversar comigo. Ao ver esses momentos de tanta ternura familiar, eu queria me entrosar, eu queria participar daquilo, queria ver os meus pimpolhos tentando chamar "mamãe!". Mas eu não conseguia. Eu me trancava no quarto, e jogada no chão, encarava as paredes.

Na segunda semana, Ron precisou ir em uma de suas milhares de viagens a trabalho, e os gêmeos Weasley ficaram por aqui. Eles acharam que seria importante me animar, trazendo assim uma enorme mala de travessuras e bebidas alcoólicas. Só as bebidas foram bem aproveitadas por mim. Eu ficava bêbada com uma certa freqüência, e ficava com as crianças na sala, rindo de nada, de tudo, de qualquer coisa, e depois acabava dormindo. Os gêmeos se culparam muito por esse estágio da minha vida, que além de ter feito de mim uma inútil, tinha feito de mim uma alcoólatra.

Na terceira semana, Ron disse que ia passar uns dias na casa da mãe, pra eu pensar um pouco na "atitude egoísta e infantil que estava tomando", e provavelmente mandou Ginny vir buscar as crianças. É como se de repente um ralo fosse desentupido dentro de mim, e tudo que estava entupido finalmente pudesse ir embora. Eu começava a sentir o gosto amargo na boca, e não era a ressaca.

A paz da minha casa não mais era ansiada... ela estava lá. Era como um martelo constante sobre um prego, me lembrando que era somente eu de novo. Talvez eu já fosse novamente, Hermione Granger. Eu tive essa esperança durante uma noite ou duas, porém eu estava perdida. Eu não queria aceitar aquilo, que eu nunca mais seria só Hermione Granger, embora a minha personalidade não encaixa-se em Hermione Weasley. Eu não sabia quem era. Não era falta de amor, não era falta de vontade. Era só falta de destino... eu nunca quis ser essa pessoa amargurada, porém, de repente eu era.

Talvez eu não saiba quando veio, mas a salvação sempre vem. Um dia eu acordei, e _ele _estava lá. Provavelmente estava lá a muito tempo, só pensando no que eu me transformei. Um nada, um caminho perdido da vida dele.

"Você podia ter me chamado, Mione. Eu teria vindo te ajudar." Disse Harry sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Eu não conseguia ver no rosto dele nenhuma expressão, mas eu não precisava, eu sabia o que ele tava sentindo. Ele estava profundamente ressentido por eu ter me deixado chegar a esse ponto. Harry sempre foi um pai bom demais, e talvez na mente dele seja inconcebível uma mãe desistir de sua família. Ele não entende que certas atitudes não são exatamente decisões conscientes. Mas eu saber que estava certa, não aliviava a dor que a opinião dele causava. machucá-lo sim, iria aliviar minha carga.

"Claro que sim, Harry. Você teria largado seu casamento falido pra vir ajudar sua amiga patética. Desculpe se eu não quis ser a desculpa para o seu próprio caos."

"Pra quem só bebe o dia todo e não conversa mais com a família, você está bem informada sobre meu casamento." Ele respondeu ácido, enquanto com um aceno de varinha fazia um feitiço de limpeza no meu quarto. Do jeito que meu melhor amigo era, provavelmente já tinha feito a mesma coisa em todos os cômodos.

"Só porque eu não converso com as pessoas, não quer dizer que eu não leia jornais."

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

"E você acredita em fofoca de jornal agora?"

"Eu acredito que seu casamento com Ginny nunca daria certo." Eu respondi enquanto fitava o teto, sentindo me de repente franca demais. Porque eu queria ferir Harry? Já não era de agora. Era de antes. Desde que ele me disse que ia se casar, uma dor crescente me assolava quando o via, e eu só queria acabar com a felicidade dele. Eu queria gritar com ele, sacudi-lo até que ele sentisse alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa_.

"Eu sei disso. Você me disse." Ele respondeu enquanto sentava na beirada da cama. Ele vestia um terno bem alinhado, cor de chumbo, que o deixava com uma aparência de ser mais forte do que era.

"Eu estava certa."

"Talvez." Ele me respondeu balançando os ombros. "Eu pelo menos estou tentando acertar as coisas com Ginny e as crianças."

"Isso é uma acusação?" eu perguntei olhando pra ele impassível. Não que eu não estivesse brava. Eu estava. Porém demonstrar raiva exigia muita energia.

"Você tem filhos, filhos que sentem falta da mãe Mione. E não é só isso... você tinha toda uma carreira. Você é a mulher mais inteligente que eu conheço, e usa toda essa inteligência fazendo nada. É isso que você quer? Ser um vegetal nessa cama pra sempre? Tanta gente querendo viver, e você, dia após dia, joga a sua vida pela janela! E Ron? Oh Mione, vocês se amam! Como você pode deixar ele ir embora?" Harry a cada frase ficava mais agitado, gesticulando e de vez enquando pegando no meu joelho. Pequenas descargas elétricas me percorriam toda vez que esses toques aconteciam, e eu tentava não tremer.

"Ron desistiu muito fácil, Harry. Ele simplesmente queria ir. E você não sabe nada sobre o meu amor com ele." Eu olhei pra ele angustiada, esperando que ele entendesse. "Ai Harry. Eu cometi um erro terrível ao me casar com Ron. Ninguém vê que casamento não é _só amor._ Eu talvez o ame, não sei! Mas o máximo que eu amo é como um irmão querido. Não há paixão entre nós. Você não sabe como é viver em um casamento sem paixão. É como comer mingau frio todas as manhãs e ter que dizer para a mãe que é a nossa comida favorita e que é isso que nós queremos comer todas as manhãs. E de repente... não sei... talvez eu queira comer ovos."

Harry me olhou pensativo por um minuto, e se deitou ao meu lado na cama.

"Quer dizer então que Ron não tem ovos? Eu sempre soube que ele era meio gay."

E eu ri. Pela primeira vez em 7 meses e 28 dias.

* * *

Eu estava no andar debaixo, pasmem, lavando roupa. Harry do meu lado, já sem o paletó do terno, gravata e sapatos, estava tirando um pouco de roupa da secadora. Nós estávamos em silêncio durante um tempo, sem necessidade aparente de falar.

Ele assobiava uma canção do The Who que a muito tempo eu não ouvia, já que Ron não era muito fã de artigos trouxas em casa. Obviamente então, nem um som nós possuíamos. Segundo meu excelentíssimo marido, se eu quisesse música, que eu chamasse uma das fadas do jardim pra cantar pra mim.

"Porque você veio?" eu perguntei hesitante, com medo de assustá-lo. Nos últimos tempos eu me pus em completa solidão, mas ao contrário do que eu pensei, naquele dia a companhia do Harry me acalmava a alma.

"Você estava com problemas." Ele me respondeu com as costas voltadas pra mim, mas eu vi que antes de responder todo o seu corpo ficou rígido.

"Estou com problemas tem um tempo Harry."

"Okay então. Eu estava com problemas. Meu casamento realmente ruiu." Ele respondeu, dessa vez virado pra mim, enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Não se preocupe. Assim que eu descobrir como se conserta casamentos, eu conserto o se. Quem sabe o meu depois, e se Merlin quiser talvez eu consiga consertar o casamento do príncipe Charles e Diana."

Ele riu levemente, e se voltou de novo para a secadora.

"Você quer ficar por aqui um tempo?" eu perguntei, parando do lado dele, ajudando-o a dobrar a roupa.

"Não."

"Porque não?"

"Não quero meus filhos lendo no jornal que o pai está tendo um caso com a madrinha deles."

"Não sabia que os meninos tinham aprendido a ler. Tão espertos!" eu debochei, empurrando o levemente.

"Você entendeu, sua pequena víbora."

"Nós não temos um caso." Eu respondi meio desgostosa. Talvez eu quisesse ter um caso com ele.

"Mas todo mundo irá pensar que sim, inclusive Ron e Ginny."

"Talvez isso ajude a apimentar o relacionamento e nós conseguiremos ajeitar tudo. Eu acabo de descobrir que não gosto de ficar sozinha, Harry. Fique."

"Se você não gosta, ligue pra porra do seu marido e peça pra ele voltar!"

"Talvez eu não queira meu marido, talvez eu queira você." Eu respondi me sentindo totalmente ousada. Colei meu corpo no dele, me esquecendo que eu não tomava banho a dias, e talvez semanas que não penteava o cabelo. Pelo menos eu teria uma desculpa, quando ele me desse um fora.

"O diabo que você está com depressão Hermione. Você anda é louca, isso sim!" Ele exclamou enquanto me segurava pelos ombros e me balançava levemente.

"Você nunca pensou sobre o assunto?" eu disse me afastando dele, provavelmente ruborizada. Quer dizer que as pessoas achavam que eu estava depressiva? Será que Harry por acaso tinha vindo com medo que eu cometesse uma loucura?

"Sobre o que? Trair minha mulher?" ele disse passando os dedos pelo cabelo, parecendo frustrado. "Deus, não. Não depois do casamento."

"Engraçado. Meu casamento é um lixo, mas eu também nunca tinha pensado."

"Você pensou agora? Realmente? Agora, comigo?" ele perguntou surpreso, me olhando de rabo de olho.

"Acho que sim, não sei exatamente." Eu respondi sincera. "Eu só queria saber se é tão ruim com outra pessoa como é ruim com o Ron. Porque se fosse, talvez seria mais fácil simplesmente aceitar que eu nunca conseguirei nada melhor."

"Você tá falando de sexo?" ele perguntou enquanto saia da lavanderia e se dirigia a sala de estar, enquanto eu seguia.

"Não, não estou. Eu tô falando de convivência. Mas também de tesão quem sabe." Eu respondi balançando os ombros.

"Tesão não seria o mesmo que sexo?"

"Obviamente que não. Tesão é vontade de fazer sexo, diferentemente do ato em si."

"Claro, Sra. Dicionário. Então, quer dizer que Ron não te excita?" ele perguntou enquanto vestia o paletó do terno, se preparando pra ir embora. De repente, eu queria urgentemente que ele ficasse, e não que voltasse pra Ginny.

"Nenhum pouco. Na verdade, ele faz exatamente o contrário."

Harry riu abafado e olhou pra mim debochado.

"E como vocês conseguiram dois filhos ehn?"

Eu também ri, encostando no batente da porta.

"Eu não podia ter dor de cabeça todos os dias do mês."

Nesse ponto ele riu e eu acabei rindo também. Eu tomei fôlego, e acabei pedindo pra ele dormir lá.

"Não seria bom." Ele me respondeu, mas dessa vez eu sentia que ele estava indeciso.

"Você tá só ajudando uma amiga com depressão." Eu disse fazendo uma careta. "Mande uma coruja pra Ginny e diga que eu enlouqueci de vez, sei lá. Só dê um tempo pra nós."

Agora ele tava bem próximo à mim, e eu podia ver com detalhes a sua barba já começando a crescer e os detalhes do seu olho verde tão vivo. Se eu me levantasse só um pouco, talvez eu conseguisse beijá-lo.

Harry olhou pra porta, olhou pra mim cheio de indecisão, e depois pra mim de novo.

"_Droga!_ Que se dane." Ele disse enquanto tirava novamente o paletó.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Demorei um pouquinho só, mas foi porque a inspiração simplesmente não vinha! Eu tinha tantas idéias, tantas coisas que eu queria dizer, mas na hora de escrever não ficava do jeito que eu queria. Muito pensamento e pouco dialogo, que é uma coisa que eu não gosto muito. Mas enfim, saiu o capitulo, que como o outro ainda não foi betado, e que eu também não tive muita atenção ao revisar. Provavelmente tem uns errinhos, principalmente de idéias opostas, porque eu escrevi o primeiro capitulo tem muitooo tempo, e já não lembrava direito dos detalhes que eu tinha dado. Não se preocupem, porque assim que eu achar uma beta eu arrumo tudo! sorriso estilo não-joguem-pedras. E bom, no capitulo anterior eu disse que a fic provavelmente teria três capitulos, mas tanto tempo passou, eu tive tantas idéias, que eu acho que TALVEZ tenha um pouco mais. Provavelmente mais uns dois capitulos e um epílogo, quem sabe. E não vai demorar um, calmaa! tenho mania de ficar pedindo calma, não se estranhem.

Tive duas reviews, e como eu achei muito fofo da parte das meninas deixar (haihaihaiahia), eu preciso comentar!!

_butterflypotter:_ HAIAHIAHIAHAIHAIAH... olha, quando eu escrevi o sumário eu passei longeeee dessa idéia que você me deu, mas agora que eu andei pensando, talvez eu posso encaixar esse fato! Porque não a Rose ser filha do Harry? Ou talvez do Draco. riso maléfico É por isso que essa fic nunca vai ter fim. As idéias vão sempre surgindo.

_Mione Ootori:_ Bom, foi só um mês pra atualizar. E acreditee, sua review foi importante pra isso. haiahiahai Toda vez que eu pensava em sair, eu lembrava que você tava esperando o capitulo e me obrigava a escrever um pouquinho! ahaiahiahaihaiah Tá aí então, e acho que o resto também não demora.

E é isso.

xoxo

* * *


End file.
